Confessions of a Defeated Emperor
by mewmewflora92
Summary: He's not sure where or who he is... all he can remember is the face of an evil man. He's being taken care of by a young girl and her friends who have promised to help him regain the lost memories... Why does this girl remind him so much of his past?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_Here's the prologue for my new Samurai 7 fanstory. Again, it is a continuation from the end of the series, because I think that it had such a horrible ending. I'm trying something new, there will be two versions of this story. One will be from Emperor Ukyo's point of view, while the other will be from another character's POV. Please leave a review and I will try to update all three of my stories as soon as possible! Thanks! - mewmewflora15 _

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!!!!!! **

He was falling; falling down into the dark depths of a ravine. In a moment, he would be meeting his death. He was never going to see the face of his beloved lady again, let alone steal her away from the wretched samurai. He remembered her smiling face, her chocolate brown hair glistening in the autumn sunlight. He tried to remember the tone of her voice.

He wasn't ready to die. There was still so much that he wanted to do. He still had so much work to do in the Capital. Finally, he still had to make sure that his lady was safe.

He closed his eyes and prepared for his death. In just a matter of seconds, his life would be at its end.

_If only I had another chance_, he thought. _Then I would do everything differently. Maybe, then, she would be mine._

Suddenly, an extreme pain overcame his body. He felt the cold, hard ground collide with his legs and then the rest of his body. He felt his skin grow cold and then, everything went black.


	2. Awakening

_**Chapter 1:**_

Awakening

_Update_: _Alright, I just want to point out one thing. I know that these two series take place in two different time periods, but just pretend that samurai 7 takes place in the feudal era. Please leave a review! I hope to be updating all my stories much faster than before! I apologize for the long wait. I've had a bit of writers block, but I hope to get this story finished in no time! Thanks! – mewmewflora15_

His face felt warm and he could feel sweat rolling down his cheeks. His breath was short and his chest was throbbing with pain.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, looking up at a wooden ceiling. There was a cool, wet cloth draped gently across the length of his forehead. He sat up and it fell to his lap. His chest became tight. He looked down and found that his shirt had been removed and in its place were clean bandages. They were covering a large slash mark across his chest.

_What…what am I doing here?_ he asked himself. The last thing that he could remember was waking up at the bottom of that ravine. He had somehow managed to crawl out of it and travel about a mile or so before collapsing in the bushes and losing consciousness. Everything before or after that was a blur.

Footsteps. He looked to his left and saw a young girl walking towards him. She looked young, probably about 16 years old. She was oddly dressed; wearing clothes that he had never seen before, but her face seemed kind and gentle.

"Uh…h…hello," the girl stuttered. "You probably have no idea who I am or where you are. You're safe in a village. My friend and I found you alongside the road. We weren't sure what had happened to you, but we assumed that maybe you had some friends or family nearby, so we brought you here. But when no one knew who you were, we came to this inn and I cleaned you up. Your wounds were pretty serious. It took forever to get the bleeding from the slash mark on your chest to stop, and both your legs are broken. I've set them for you, so don't try to move too much. "

He looked at the girl in a daze. The kind tone in her voice and the loving aura that surrounded her reminded him of someone, someone he had held dear sometime before; in a time he could no longer remember. But even though her memory was no longer there, he knew that she was the reason that he was still alive; the reason he had found the strength to crawl out of that ravine at all. This girl resembled the girl from his lost memory.

"You must have been in a terrible situation to get such horrible wounds," she said. "Not that it's any of my business. The important thing now is that you're safe and healing." She smiled sweetly at him before standing up and walking over to the firepit in the center of the room.

He searched through his mind, trying to find the right words to say.

"How… how long was I… unconscious?" he stammered. The girl turned to face him again.

"At least three days; that's when my friend and I found you. But I don't know if you were unconscious before that, so I'm not positive as to the exact amount of time," she answered.

He pondered for a moment, searching for the right words in his mind.

"Thank you..." he began. "For…for taking care of me… I really appreciate it… My name… my name is Ukyo…"

The girl smiled.

"Well, Ukyo, you are very welcome!" she giggled. "My name's Kagome… Kagome Higurashi! It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
Ukyo tried to muster a smile.

"The feeling is mutual," he said weakly.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.

Ukyo shook his head no.

"Oh, alright. Well if you change your mind, just let me know. I've got enough here to feed an army," she said, smiling at him again. Then she turned and returned to tending to the food over the fire.

Ukyo lied back down and closed his eyes. He focused on trying to remember about his past: who he was, his life, the woman he had held dear, and what had happened to him, resulting in such injuries. He searched through his mind, searching to grasp even the simplest memory, but nothing came. All he could remember was the face of a man. The face was dark, with dark hair and eyes full of hatred. Ukyo could not remember this man; what he had done or who he was. All he remembered was his face.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a soft thump on the wood floor next to him. He opened his eyes and looked beside him. There sat a small white bowl overflowing with rice. Kneeling next to it was Kagome, smiling sweetly at him again.

"Just in case you get hungry," she said.

"Oh, thank you," Ukyo said, bowing his head in thanks.

"No problem!" she said cheerfully. Then her smile disappeared, but her face still seemed kind and soft.

"Ukyo," she said quietly. "Would you like us to take you home, to your family and friends?"

Ukyo closed his eyes, trying to recall such people. When no one came to mind, he opened them.

"Sadly," he sighed. "I have no memory of my previous home or whom I have lived with. I fear that those memories have been lost."

Kagome's face turned sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "If you'd like, perhaps you could travel with us and I could help you regain those memories."

Ukyo thought for a moment, then smiled.  
"I'd be delighted to accompany you and your friends," he said.

Kagome smiled again.

"Cool," she said.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and two people walked in. Ukyo looked at them. The first was a young man. He had jet black hair tied back into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. He had earrings in each ear and he was dressed in a purple and black robe. He was carrying a golden staff in his hands. He looked like a simple monk. He was peering behind him, a look of sheer terror on his face.

Behind him stood a young woman. She didn't look much other than about 17 years old. She had dark brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair was tied back into a low, loose ponytail. She was dressed in a pink kimono shirt with a greet skirt. She was glaring at the man in front of her, her face red with apparent aggravation.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up to greet her friends. "What's going on?"

"Kagome!" the young man cried, running behind her. "Please tell Sango I'm sorry! She won't listen to me!" he yelled.

Ukyo looked at the woman. Her face was burning with anger.

"What did he do this time?" Kagome asked.

"I caught him flirting with a twelve year old girl, that pervert," the woman answered, not taking her eyes off of the man.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried, turning around to face the man. "You pervert!"

"Kagome! Not you, too!" he cried, backing away. Both girls were glaring at him now.

Ukyo cleared his throat, trying to catch their attention. The man turned around.

"Oh, Ukyo!" Kagome cried, running back to his side. "I'm sorry. Guys, this is Ukyo. Ukyo these are my friends, Sango and Miroku."  
Ukyo bowed his head politely.

"Hello," he greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Miroku here," Kagome began, "is the one who carried you here."

Ukyo smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I highly appreciate you saving my life. Without you, I surely would have died."

Miroku smiled.

"Of course! I can't just leave an injured man to die out in the woods alone!" he said proudly.

"Oh, please!" Kagome laughed. "If I wasn't there, you would have just left him on the side of the road!"

Miroku shrugged before sitting down in front of the fire. Sango followed suit, her face still red with anger.

"Dinner's on the fire, if you guys are hungry," Kagome said cheerfully, kneeling down by Ukyo's side again.

"You'll have to excuse them," she whispered. "Miroku's a bit of a handful for Sango, and they tend to argue a lot."

Ukyo nodded his head, looking at Kagome square in the eyes. He could tell that something was bothering her, like she was hurting beneath the mask of joy she had worn since he had awoken. He just didn't know what it was.

The door to the room crashed open again. Ukyo looked, finding a peculiar young man standing there. He was tall, with long, white hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a bright red kimono and a sheathed sword rested on his side. Poking out of the top of his head were two white dog ears. _A demon… _Ukyo though. _But why does he look so human? _

"InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked joyfully, running over to greet the demon. His gaze only intensified as she neared, so she slowed down.

"Did you… find her?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

InuYasha shook his head.

"No… She disappeared again…"

Ukyo watched Kagome's head sink, her eyes glazing over with sadness. He saw her lips move, as if she were mumbling something under her breath, but he could hear nothing. _What could be wrong, _he wondered.

Suddenly, Kagome's head snapped back up again as quickly as it had fallen; she was smiling again.

"Well, I made you some noodles. They're over there, by the fire, if you're hungry," she said, pointing towards a bowl overflowing with noodles.

"Thanks… but I think I'm gonna skip dinner tonight…" InuYasha replied. "I'll be up on the roof if anyone needs me…"

Kagome's eyes darkened again.

"Okay," she said solemnly.

After InuYasha had left, Kagome took her seat next to Ukyo again. He watched her as she ate her rice in silence, staring at the flames of the fire as she ate. She seemed to be in so much pain; he wanted to help her, but how? He knew nothing about her or what was causing her pain. What could he do?

"Kagome…" he whispered to her. She looked at him with blank eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked away again.

"Yes… I'm fine," she said, not looking back at him.

He slunked back down, resting his head on his pillow. There was nothing he could do now. Besides, sleep was overpowering him. He needed rest, and he knew it. He took a couple deep breaths and closed his eyes. For the next few moments, he tried to visualize the only memory he had left: the memory of the woman his heart refused to forget. He could only remember a few distinct features: her kind, maroon eyes, her long, chestnut hair, her harmonious and gentle voice. He couldn't remember anything else; not her face structure or any other physical features, not even her name. He tried his best to remember anything else he could, but he was interrupted by sleep finally taking over.


End file.
